


Sugar and Spice

by Kupids



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Arguing, But mostly angst and seriousness because why not, Confusion, Fluff, M/M, Some Humor, Tartar is weird, Trauma, i cant write to save my life, so please bear with me hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kupids/pseuds/Kupids
Summary: And everything nice.Until it wasn't anymore.Agent 3 and Agent 8, more ordinarily known as Owen and Angel, had decided to go on a date together to a nearby café.A small treat for all their work in the past weeks.But, that treat turned sour almost as fast as it had begun, as with TarTar no longer stapled to the shack, what else was supposed to happen?
Relationships: Agent 3 & Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 4/Marie (Splatoon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mahimahi_resort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahimahi_resort/gifts).



> ahh, I've never written a serious fanfic before ;>; Never thought I'd be able to get myself to at least write something for a fandom haha  
> I know Marie isn't really in character here, but trust me she will be once I get the chance to write her more. I just need to get into the feel of it!! <3

“See? I told you the ice cream wasn’t that bad!”

Agent 3, otherwise known as Owen, hummed acknowledgingly to his boyfriend’s rant, as he had come here before Owen had with Agent 4, soon basically forcing him to come with him the next time there didn’t seem to be any missions for the two to complete.  
And so it had been declared a date.  
Which Owen had found cute, seeing the adorable smile on his Angel’s lips. He only usually saw that smile when Angel found something he liked that was new, or when he saw a happy couple having a nice time along with them, or when he saw Pearl and Marina broadcasting the new maps for turf war, or when..  
His face flushed a little red when he realized he’d zoned out to the mere sight of his beloved’s smile, Angel soon noticing and getting a tad confused, his face contorting into a cute, small frown, his eyes widening a little to emphasize his confusion.   
Noticing all these little movements had Owen’s face burning brighter, before he was snapped out of his dazed state by Angel grabbing his ice cream cone from his hands quickly eating some of it, before just giggling at him.  
“Your icecream was melting, Spice!”  
Ah, right, Spice. The nickname he’d gotten after teasing four for being too salty (which she was, fuck you four.) and then Eight had called him spice for being too.. Spicy? Needless to say, Four had bursted out laughing, Three got embarrassed, and Eight was left confused as he was assigned the nickname of Sugar.  
In which Three gave Four a knowing glance of ‘I will be beating the shit out of you in turf war, but thank you anyways.’  
The two continued to enjoy their ice cream date together, Owen slowly being brought out of his thoughts by Angel slowly turning quiet.

“Hm? Sugar?-”

“It’s not just me, right?”

And it wasn’t, at least until Owen began to hear the screams of distant inklings and octolings did he grow concerned, quickly shuffling out of his seat, given Angel a look that said more than words could.

And so the couple quickly rushed to the scene in their casual clothes, not having prepared for a scene to be caused near the shopping plaza.   
It was rather clear that no one had, as most of the inhabitants of the shopping area had begun to flee the scene while they could, Angel and Owen soon seeing the reason of the screams and fear.  
Screams, of fear?  
Doesn’t matter.  
What did matter was the sight of a sanitized inkling with a bun holding a gal 52. to a young inkling’s throat.  
In which Owen immediately sprung into action, quickly charging at the armed inkling, and tackling them down very easily, Angel snapping out of his frozen shock and quickly helping the non sanitized inkling to their feet, quickly giving them directions to get away safely, in which they did.  
Now the issue of the sanitized inkling remained, Owen slowly beginning to struggle to hold them, as they were thrashing around with all their energy.   
The sanitization making them use their bodies till they break.   
Owen knew that feeling.  
Was it coming back?  
Was he in control?  
Was he  
Here?  
But he was snapped out of that thought as he felt a body get pushed off of him suddenly, Angel having pinned down the sanitized inkling that had previously gotten on top of Owen.  
Angel then just grabbed the gal and chucked it at the inkling’s head, knocking them out with a swift movement.  
Owen and Angel shared a few blinks and blank stares, but then the two got up on their feet, not sure what to do with the inkling, who had a small amount of blue goop on their neck.  
The male inkling got woozy at the sight, though Angel quickly wiped it off their neck, the knocked out inkling’s breath evening out as they seemed to just be knocked out now.   
And so, the two quickly brought the inkling to the nearest respawn point, and booked it back to Marie’s cabin, in which a frantic inkling stood, her umbrella on the floor as DJ octavio laughed from his containment at her shocked misery.  
Owen and Angel quickly rushed to Marie’s side, in which after a few seconds of breathing she managed to utter a few words.  
“He’s gone.. Oh kraken-”  
“What do you mean b.. Oh.. oh no-”  
Angel saw it too, Owen being the last to see as his eyes went wide at the sight.  
Commander TarTar was no longer stapled to the side of Marie’s shed.


End file.
